typicalgmfandomcom-20200213-history
Waltom the Ranger
Waltom the Ranger Waltom crouched motionless in the brush. He silently watched the goblin patrol march down the trail. In the distance, he thought he could hear a bell ringing. Mother was ringing the alarm bell. Father was in the fields, so Waltom ran to the hearth to fetch the bow. He clambered onto the stool, and perched precariously as he lifted the weapon from its peg. The quiver was hanging by the bow, but he couldn't reach high enough to unhook it. He managed to draw an arrow out, and raced out to protect Mother. When she saw him, her expression instantly transformed from panic to steely resolve. She bent down and took him by the shoulders. Go fetch Uncle Tomas. He is captain of the town militia. We need them to drive away the goblins. You are the only one who can do it. He ran and ran until his lungs would burst. He found Uncle Tomas already assembling a rescue squad. They locked him in the cellar so he couldn't follow. In the morning, they found him bruised and unconscious against the door. He was still clutching the arrow. He never saw Mother, Father, or little Gwen again. Today, he is twice as old as he was on that day. Today, he would stop the goblins. He would make them pay for what they did. They could never pay enough to replace his loss. Waltom released the arrow. Physical Appearance Waltom is a 19 year-old human, six feet tall and 180 lbs, with green eyes and auburn hair. He is garbed in muted tan and dark green, booted and cloaked for hunting in the wild. Recent Activity Waltom has spent the last couple of years stalking the borderland wilderness between the orc lands and the Empire, hunting goblins. Although he is mostly a lone hunter, he is well-known along the frontier for bringing warnings of occasional goblin bands that have evaded the orc blockade, and aiding in the defense of settlements. He wears a cloth epaulette on his left shoulder which was bestowed on him as an "Orc Ally" for aiding an orc patrol that had been cornered by a band of goblins. Mission for the Empire Recently, Waltom was recruited by the Empire to help retrieve some diplomatic documents last known to be in the possession of a courier who had gone missing. He set out with a small band of adventurers, eventually finding the documents in the hands of a wizard leading a group of bandits in the Deep Woods. Rufus the half-elven paid the price for retrieving the documents with horrible facial burns and disfigurement. The wizard was both powerful and malicious, and cruelly tortured Rufus until Waltom intervened. The wizard expressed a consuming hatred for all non-human beings. Waltom has extensive experience with both orcs and goblins, and knows with certainty that there is both good and bad in non-humans and humans alike. Waltom views the wizard as a rabid animal, and is afraid that the disease will spread. Waltom now plans to patrol the borders of the Deep Woods to attempt to gather information about this wizard, and determine if the wizard is in contact with others outside the Deep Woods. During their expedition, the party also discovered a large tree on a prominent hilltop that was infested with dryads who seek to ensnare mortals who venture too near. The party narrowly avoided disaster due to the quick thinking of Thorkel the warlock. This menace should be reported to the Empire as a place to avoid. On a more pleasant note, the druid Pug introduced Waltom to a plant he called Metta Four, presumably because of the 4 leaves. The leaves can be brewed to make a tea that is quite pleasant and soothing with a dollop of honey. Now Waltom carries some dried leaves in his pouch, and often enjoys Metta Four. Waltom found his companions Rufus, Thorkel, and Pug to be honorable, brave, and resourceful. He would be pleased to encounter them again during his travels in the Empire.Category:Recent Activity